


Worth a Second Look

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks Roger might be someone that he can never know every detail of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Second Look

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. From a comment left in scrapbullet's fic. Er. Now I don't remember which one. It was said:   
> _"He's used to men and women falling at his feet with stars in their eyes all D: in awe at his awesome.  
>  But Roger's speshul and gets snogs instead of being stepped over. Cos he's cool like that."_

There are plenty of pretty faces.

Pretty faces, with the sharp lines that draw Hani in, stubbled ones or with the curve of feminity. Pretty faces, and bodies to match, and some times when he is very bored he will indulge himself and learn the curves and tastes and where the moans pool into hollows for one night. One night, and then he sets them from his mind as easily as he does anything that is not layered and complex and requiring careful words and cautious steps.

He notices Roger, of course. A very pretty face, and the heavy saturation of his eyes becomes a little overwhelming if looked at too long. Like staring into the sky; even if the sun is not in your eyes, eventually you squint and look away, having dared too much. An attractive face; but even more appealing than bitten flush of his lips or the neat, dark hair on his chin is the emotion curling like slow smoke in his irises, the respect that tinges every word and action.

This man wants to please him, and that's intoxicating.

Hani does not take the people he works with to bed, for outside of one notable exception it causes nothing but trouble. He runs his kingdom with an iron rule, that even he will not break; but when Roger stands a little closer than called for, offers him intel and sincerity and wide eyed worship, he is tempted.

Very tempted.

Tempted enough he almost considers it, almost lays a casual hand on Roger's knee in the car, almost gives him a smile that is more promise than invitation, almost bumps his shoulder as they stand under desert sun. But in the end, he finds he wants more than a single, drawn out night; he wants to see if he can draw his memorization of Roger's many, many attributes out over days, weeks. He thinks Roger might be someone that he can never know every detail of, that he may still be learning how best to please him years from now, and he wants the chance to find out.

That he should want to think of Roger before himself is something that sits oddly in him, a little sharp and a little uncomfortable and a little uneasy.

When Roger does kiss him, when he barters with everything he has not to be sent away, lips that taste of burning buildings and lost opportunities and bitter salt, Hani gives in, with little of his usual reservations, little of his usual grace under pressure. He is not indulging himself; he is comforting _Roger_ , assuring him as best he can that _yes_ , he is _wanted_ ; more than that, he is _needed_ he is essential to Hani's own shifting sense of balance.

Roger is grateful, but Hani knows he is the one that should be so.


End file.
